King of Light
by CosmicDragonHunter
Summary: Sora never knew where he came from. Found as a baby after a storm. Now he is told that he is to be the King of Light, ruler of Kingdom Hearts. Now he must protect the worlds, and defeat his evil brother. All in a days work for a king. Sora/Kairi
1. Fall of Destiny

**I edited this chapter**

**Hello everyone! This is a story I've been playing with for a while. It is about how I think the Kingdom Hearts story should have gone. Now before I begin, there are a few things I must tell you to help you guys to understand my version of the story.**

**First, you must know that Vanitas won't be Ventus's darkness. He will still be in the story; just not like he was before. This goes with what I feel should have happened after Xehanort's little experiment. Ven was dying because his heart was broken, so it stands to reason that the same would be true for his darkness. So the darkness part of Ven dies and becomes a heartless, and Xehanort found a new way to make the unversed. **

**Second, I will be giving Sora a bit more help. I wont spoil to much, but I will ask you. We know what happens to the darkness in one's heart when they are lost, so what happens to the light? **

**Next, this will be a Sora/Kairi story. I am a firm believer that there is something between those two. The third game just gave us even more clues to it. Also, Kairi will be playing an even bigger role than just a princess of heart in this story. What role is that? Well, every king needs a queen.**

**Lastly, while Sora will still be a goofball, he will be a bit more serious in the story. He needs to be for the role I am giving him. You know, being a king and all. **

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, or any other work I use in my story.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Voice**

"_Attacks/spells"_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

All around there was only darkness. Sora didn't know what was going on or where he was. All he knew was there was nothing. He couldn't tell if he was falling or if there even was a ground to fall to. For there was nothing but darkness.

Sora was a boy with brown hair and bright blue eyes. He wore big yellow shoes, a red baggy jump suit, a black and white jacket, and a necklace shaped like a crown.

Suddenly, Sora felt what he assumed might be solid ground under his feet. He looked around the dark abyss. He found nothing. He decided to see if he could walk around, and as he took his first step, the ground erupted into light. The ground transformed into a flock of birds made of darkness and flew away. The ground under them was a stain glass tower. On this tower he saw a picture of himself, asleep holding a strange key like object, with his friends in the back ground.

"What is this place?" Sora asked, hoping someone in the abyss could answer.

**So much to do, so little time.**

"Wha…Who's there!" Sora shouted to the abyss.

**You have a long path in front of you. Your journey will be perilous. **

"Okay then. Don't answer my question." Sora said with a huff.

**You are not ready to embrace your duty yet. Your destiny awaits.**

"My destiny? What are you talking about!?" Sora again shouted to the voice.

**Do not worry, my liege. You won't have to fight alone. For you have your army behind you. **

"Army? Seriously, tell me what is going on!" Soar was getting impatient with the voice.

**First you must choose what kind of king you will become.**

Before Sora could ask a question that would most likely go unanswered, three pedestals rose up from the ground. On those pedestals, in a flash of light, was three golden crowns. Each of the crowns were different from each other. Sora approached the first crown. It had an iron fist the color of blood as its center piece. It was also covered in what Sora hoped was not blood.

**Crown of the tyrant king,**

**A ruler with an iron fist,**

**Crushing all who oppose you.**

**Is this the form you seek?**

"NO!" Sora yelled. Why would he ever want something so…so horrid.

He quickly set the bloody crown down and went to the next one. This one was much more peaceful looking than the last one. It was made of golden branches intertwined with golden leaves. For the center piece it had a golden symbol that, if Sora remembered correctly, meant peace.

**Crown of the pacifist king,**

**Preferring to find peace than war,**

**And lets others fight his battles.**

**Is this the form you choose?**

"I don't think so. If my journey is going to be as dangerous as that mysterious voice that won't answer my questions said, then I think I'm going to need a bit more power." Sora said putting the crown down and turning to the last one.

This crown had a sword made of gem stones as its center piece. It was covered with depictions of heroes and epic battles all around its base. It was, in Sora's opinion, the most beautiful of the three crowns.

**Crown of the hero king,**

**Great courage and power,**

**Leading the army into endless battles.**

**Is this the form you choose.**

"Well…It is better than the other two." Sora said as if trying to give another reason other than 'I want to be a hero'. "Yes! This the form I pick!"

The crown disappeared in a flash of light. Sora looked around and found the pacifist crown crumbling away and the tyrant crown vanishing into darkness. Sora still had a bad feeling about that one.

Suddenly a flash of light appears in his hand. When Sora could open his eyes again, he found himself holding a sword. It was a pretty basic broadsword, with a gold handle and a strange symbol made from three circles.

**Beware, for danger lurks in the shadows.**

"What? What is that supposed to mean?" Sora once again received no answer, but he then noticed shadows crawling about the floor.

"Whoa! What are those!" Sora yelled while jumping back and readying his new sword.

The shadows stood up and formed these weird, small, black thing that were twitching and had two big yellow unblinking eyes. Before more could be said the strange creatures jump towards Sora. He was able to roll out of the way and quickly slashed the first one. It seemed to disintegrate into small dark particles as he did so. Then the others just melted into the ground and disappeared.

"That was weird." Sora said, not letting his guard down in case they came back. He looked around the abyss to find nothing. That was when another flash of light came from behind him. He quickly turned to find…

"A door?" Soar asked. There was a very decretive door just standing in the middle of the tower, with nothing to hold it up. Sora slowly approached the door. As he approached, it started to open with a blinding light. When it was fully open, Sora decided to walk through.

While in the blinding light of the door, the voice spoke.

**Hold on. The door won't open just yet.**

'But didn't that door just open?' Sora thought in confusion. When he could see again, he found himself in a field of strange key shaped swords. They stretch out for miles in every direction. All different in size, shape, and color. Some were large and more sword like. Others were short and looked more like wands. The ones that were left were somewhere in the middle. Not as much reach as the large ones, but more than the short ones.

"where am I?" Sora asked. He noted that he was asking a lot of questions lately and getting no answers.

Sora started to walk through the field. After he got in a few feet, one of the key shaped weapons started glowing. A light erupted from the sword and, after floating around for a few seconds, came flying towards Sora. As the light hit him, he felt himself being moved. When he opened his eyes, he found himself back into the abyss, while on the tower from before.

"Great. I'm back here." Sora said in despair.

Suddenly three more shadow creatures crawled out of the ground. Sora summoned his sword and readied himself. Before he could say anything, the shadows jumped him. He dodged, rolled, and slashed at the shadows. One by one the shadows were slain.

"Finally. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up." Sora said tiredly.

He then saw something appeared in the abyss. There was another tower, and floating steps showed up, leading up to the new tower.

Sora decided there was nothing else to do, besides, he came this far. Sora started making his way up the stairs. Along the way fighting a few of them shadow creatures. Making quick work of the shadows now that he was getting use to it, Sora came to the next tower. He turned to look back the way he came, only to find the steeps and tower were gone.

Then he felt a light behind him. He turned to see a glowing…something. The light was too bright to see what was making it. He slowly started to approach the light.

**Beware. For the closer you get to the light, **

**The more the darkness will try and stop you.**

Hearing the voice again, Sora stopped. He slowly turned around to find his shadow coming out of the ground. Unlike the others, this shadow creature was much bigger. It was tall with wavy hair and small wings. And in the center of its chest was a heart shaped hole.

Seeing the massive beast Sora began to panic. But he had nowhere to go. So, setting his nerves he faced the beast and summoned his sword. What fallowed was Sora's hardest fight yet. He jumped and strike the beast hands, but to little effect. The creature merely waved it off and was left ineffective.

Sora would attack and attack, but it did nothing. No matter what he did he could not bring the beast down.

The beast then reached down with one of its giant arms, as if to grab something. From that hand a ball of darkness formed, and the beast reached back and slammed the orb into the ground. The area around its hand turned black and shadows were crawling up from the darkness.

The shadows attacked Sora and was soon destroyed with a swing of his trusty blade. Soon the beast lifted his arm from the floor and knelt down on his knees. Another orb of darkness formed in the heart shaped hole in its chest. From this sphere of darkness, smaller orbs shot out and started to rain down upon Sora as he hacked and slashed at the beast.

Sora was able to dodge all these attempts to end his short life, but it was all useless. Nothing he did seemed to phase this goliath.

As he jumped back to catch his breath, his sword disappeared. That was when the panic fully set in. He was out matched in every way. Suddenly the beast sunk into the floor, and his darkness took it over. Sora was slowly being sucked in.

**But do not be afraid, for you not only weald the mightiest weapon, but a great duty as well. For you are the one who will open the door.**

Sora was fully taken in by the darkness, that was when he woke up.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The first thing Sora felt was the sun on his eyes. He slowly opened his eyes to see the clear blue sky once again. He sat up to look around, and to his joy he was back on the Destiny Islands. He then decided that the whole thing was a crazy dream. I mean, what else would explain what he just went through. So with that thought, he decided to lay back down. Only to have a face appear within his vision.

"Whoa!" Sora quickly sat up again and heard a familiar giggle from behind him. "Give me a break Kairi."

The person in question was a young girl with red hair and blue eyes. She wore a white shirt, short purple shorts, and white and purple shoes. To Sora she was the perfect girl. He also had a crush on her, but never acted on it in fear of ruining their friendship.

"Sora, you lazy bum. I knew I'd find you snoozing down here." Kairi said with mirth.

"I just had the weirdest dream. I was fighting these shadow creatures and... ow!" Sora said quickly but stopped in the middle after realizing that a beach may not be the best place to sleep. "It was…so bizarre."

"I bet. I've never seen you that restless while sleeping before." Kairi said while walking towards the ocean.

"Hey Kairi. What was your hometown like? You know, where you were born." Sora asked.

"I've told you before. I know just as much as you do about where you are from." Kairi said, still happy.

"True." Sora was just as much as a mystery as Kairi.

Many years ago, Sora was found as a baby after a bad storm. No one knew were he was from. He was soon adopted and named Sora because his joy was as vast as the endless sky. He was also known as the perfect child. He never cried or got upset. He was kind to everyone, and most would say he was too trusting.

Sora was also a big dreamer and would often dream of other worlds. It got to the point where people began to think he came from another world. Then, Kairi showed up one day after a meteor storm. After that, the rumors that there was other worlds skyrocketed. But unlike Sora, who was too young to remember anything of his home, Kairi had amnesia. She remembered nothing but her name and was soon adopted by the mayor of the town.

"Do you ever wonder were we came from?" Sora asked.

"Of course I do, but I'm happy here. But you know, I wouldn't mind going to see it." Kairi answered.

"I want to know were I came from, and why I came here. I also want to see all the other worlds out there!" Sora said with enthusiastically.

"So what are we waiting for?!" Kairi was also excited.

"HEY! Aren't you forgetting about me?" A voice said from behind him. "So, I guess I'm the only one working on the raft."

The owner of the voice was a boy, slightly older than Sora. He had silver hair and green eyes. He wore a yellow shirt and blue pants. The name of the boy was Riku, Sora's childhood friend.

"And your just as lazy as he is!" Riku told Kairi.

"So you noticed." Kairi said with a giggle. "Okay, lets finish it together! LET'S GO!"

Kairi took off down the beach. Sora and Riku shared a look before chasing after her.

The trio of friends were laughing as they ran.

/

The three friends spent the rest of the day hunting for supplies to finish the raft. Sora himself had to find some logs, rope, and a tarp for the sail. It wasn't long till the raft was completed. But they still had much to do before they could start their journey. It was decided that tomorrow they would collect the supplies they would need to survive on the journey. Sora and Riku decided to spend their free time sparing.

/

They both readied their wooden swords and charged at each other. Riku jumped over Sora, hoping to hit him from behind. Sora rolled out of the way and struck Riku in the side but left himself open for strike. Sora retaliated and hit Riku a few more times while he was stunned. Riku recovered and struck Sora with enough force to send him reeling. This went on for a while, but Riku was able to pull out a win.

"Dam. I'll get you next time." Sora said in frustration.

"Ya right. You could never bear me." Riku said a bit arrogantly.

They spared a few more times, Sora wining a few of them, and hung out at the Paopu tree till sunset.

"So, me and Kairi's homes are out there somewhere, right?" Sora asked.

"Could be. We'll never know by staying here." Riku replied.

"But how far could a raft take us?" Sora asked.

"Who knows? If we have to, we'll think of something else." Riku said, not entirely sure himself.

"So, suppose you get to another world. What would you do there?" Kairi asked while giggling. She giggled a lot in the first game.

"Well, I haven't really thought about it. It's just…I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why we ended up on this one?" Riku started.

"You make it sound like you were never supposed to be on this world." Sora whispered.

"And suppose there are other worlds…Than ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?" Riku finished.

"I don't know about that, but for some reason I feel like I was supposed to come here. But I suppose your right." Sora said.

"Exactly. That's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff. So let's go." Riku said.

"You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?" Kairi asked.

"Thanks to you two. If you guys hadn't come here, I probably would've never thought of any of this. Kairi, Sora, thanks." Riku said.

"You're welcome." Sora and Kairi said at the same time.

After a while the three friends decided to head home. Kairi was a ways away due to Riku wanting to talk to him about something.

"SORA!" Riku said loudly while throwing something to him. Sora quickly turned and caught the object. It was a star shaped fruit. "You wanted one, didn't you?"

"A Paopu fruit…" Sora began.

"If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what. C'mon, I know you want to try it." Riku said while walking off.

"What are you talking…" It took him a few seconds to figure out what he meant. After all, Riku was the only one he told about his crush on Kairi. **(Even though it is pretty obvious)**

Sora's face exploded into a blush as he heard Riku's laughter, he then he threw the fruit to the side. They ran off for home. None the wiser about what tomorrow would hold for the tree friends.

/

Meanwhile, in a far-off castile a…duck? Said duck wore a mages outfit, making him possibly a wizard. Making his way to a large door. He knocked on the door and a much smaller door in the bigger door opened up. The duck walked in to great the king.

"Good morning. Your Majesty." The duck said in an almost unrecognizable voice as he walked through the massive throne room. "It's nice to see you this morn…WHAT!"

The king wasn't there. Before the duck could go look for him, the kings trusty dog came from behind the throne holding a letter in his mouth. It bore the mark of his king. The duck read the letter and was shocked to see what it said. He ran out of the room screaming.

/

The duck ran to the garden to find a sleeping…dog? The dog-man wore armor and had a shield beside him, marking his as a knight of some sort.

"Wake up, Goofy, wake up! This is serious!" The now identified Goofy did not stir from his slumber. And the duck decided to take an easier approach.

"_Thunder!"_ The duck cried out, proving that he was a wizard by calling down a bolt of lightning. The thunder bolt struck the sleeping dog, waking him up from his nap. Goofy rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and searched for what woke him.

"Hey there, Donald. G'morning." Goofy said cheerfully.

"We've got a problem, Goofy! But don't tell anyone." The now identified Donald.

"Queen Minnie?"

"Not even the queen."

"Daisy?"

NOOOO, it's top secret!"

"G'morning, ladies." Goofy said.

Donald froze at this, and slowly turned around to find said ladies looking right at him.

Donald laughed nervously.

/

Back on the island, Sora landed and joined his friends.

He and Riku had a little disagreement about the name of their raft. Riku wanted to call it High-wind while Sora wanted to call it Sea-dragon. So Riku challenged Sora to a race. Kairi, seeing the argument, decided to be the judge of their race. They were to race to the star shaped tree and back.

"If I win, I'm captain! And if you win…" Sora began.

"I get to share the Paopu with Kairi."

"Huh?!" Sora said in surprise.

"Deal? The winner gets to share a Paopu with Kairi."

"Wha…wait a minute…"

"Okay. On my count: 3. 2. 1. GO!" Kairi shouted.

They took off, Sora more motivated than ever. While Riku was bigger and stronger, Sora was faster. Sora ran and jumped over the bridge and climbed up the tower to the zipline. He zipped down the line and jumped onto a tree. He didn't know where Riku was as he was too focused. He was first to make it to the tree, but Riku was not far behind him, so Sora ran back as fast as he could. The trip back was class. They were neck to neck. But Riku mis-timed one of his jumps across the bridge and Sora made it back first.

"Ya, baby! I'm first!" Sora shouted in excitement.

It was decided that the raft would be named Sea-dragon.

But it turned out that the Paopu fruit thing was a prank. Not cool bro, not cool.

Sora then spoke to Kairi about what they would need for the journey. He was in charge of getting a seagull egg, three mushrooms, two coconuts, three fish, and fresh drinking water.

Sora was able to get the fishes pretty easily. The seagull egg took some climbing, but he was able to get it. He was able to track down some coconuts by hitting a tree and for the water he went to a spring they had on the island. The mushrooms were a bit tough to find though. He was able to find two but was having trouble on the third.

Sora decided to check out the secret spot he and Kairi often went to when they were young. After crawling through the cave he came to a small room covered in drawings. Years of his and Kairi's drawings were in that room, including the portraits of each other. As he found a mushroom, he looked at the drawing. Wishing he could tell Kairi how he felt, but not wishing to ruin their friendship if she didn't return his feelings.

If he couldn't work up the nerve to tell her, then he would draw his feelings. He took up a rock and got to work. He drew him giving Kairi a Paopu fruit, hoping to be apart of her life forever. That was when he felt it. A dark presence behind him.

"Wha…Who's there?" Sora asked. He turned to find a man in a thick brown coat.

"I've come to see the door to this world." The man spoke in a deep dark voice.

"Huh?" Sora had no clue what the man was talking about.

"This world has been connected."

"Wh…what are you talking about?"

"Tied to the darkness…soon to be completely eclipsed."

"Well, whoever you are, stop freaking me out like this. Huh? Wh…where did you come from?" Sora asked.

"You do not yet know what lies beyond the door. There is so very much to learn. You understand so little." The man said.

"Oh, yeah? Well, you'll see. I'm gonna get out and learn what's out there!" Sora said with confidence.

"A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing."

"But that's why we seek answers. So we could understand things. If we lived our lives thinking we can't understand anything than we will never learn anything!" Sora said.

"A wise answer." The man said while turning to look at a strange door like structure at the back of the cave. Sora turned to look at the door too, but when he turned back the man was gone. Sora got out of that cave as fast as he could.

Sora returned to the raft with his bounty. Handing it all over to Kairi. Later Sora found himself sitting down with Kairi while watching the sunset.

"You know, Riku has changed." Kairi said.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"Well…" Kairi stopped herself from saying.

"You ok?" Sora asked in concern.

"Sora, let's take the raft and go…just the two of us!" Kairi suddenly said.

"Huh?" Sora was lost.

"Just kidding." Kairi said while giggling again.

"What's gotten into you? You're the one that's changed, Kairi." Sora said while chuckling.

"Maybe…You know, I was a little afraid at first, but now I'm ready. No matter where I go or what I see, I know I can always come back here. Right?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, of course! You know, I wonder if I can find were I came from too." Sora replied.

"Sora, don't ever change."

"Huh?"

"I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great." Kairi said.

/

Meanwhile back at the castle, the queen just finished reading the letter. She was shocked at what it said.

"Oh, dear! What could this mean?" Daisy asked.

"It means we'll just have to trust the king." Queen Minnie said.

"Gawrsh, I sure hope he's all right." Goofy said

"Your highness. Don't worry. We'll find the king and this 'key'." Donald said.

"Thank you, both of you." Minnie said.

"Daisy, can you take care of…" Donald started to say.

"Of course. You be careful, now, both of you." Daisy said, cutting him off.

"Oh, and to chronicle your travels, he will Accompany you." Minnie said while pointing at the desk.

"Over here!" Came the voice of a cricket. "Cricket's the name. Jiminy Cricket, at your service."

"We hope for your safe return. Please help the king." Minnie said.

Donald then noticed that Goofy was giving him a goodbye salute.

"You're coming, too!" Donald yelled and dragged Goofy with him.

/

Later they are descending a stairwell and into the Gummy ship garage. Goofy was talking about getting new clothes for the trip while Donald was ignoring him at the moment.

"Hello up there? Donald duck to flight crew! Anytime you're ready." Donald yelled. They were soon picked up by giant hands and loaded into the ship. A bay door opened in front of them. Donald prepared to shoot forwards, only for an arrow to point down. They started to fall downwards. They screamed as they fell down the shaft. Once they cleared the world the shot off into space, on a mission to find the missing king.

/

Sora was awake late into the night. Unable to sleep due to his nerves about what they were going to do tomorrow. He then looked outside into the night. Only to see a storm.

"A storm? Oh, no, the raft!" Sora jumped out of bed and ran into the night, hoping to save the raft. Sora arrived on the island to see a giant orb of darkness over it.

"What's that?!" Sora said. He then noticed something. "Riku's boat. And Kairi's!"

Sora also saw the shadow creatures from his dream appears in front of him. Stopping him from advancing.

Sora tried to fight them with his wooden sword, but it had no effect. Nothing he did could hurt them. So he decided to run instead. After a while he noticed Riku and ran to him.

"Where's Kairi? I thought she was with you!" Sora yelled.

"The door has opened…The door has opened, Sora! Now we can go to the outside world!" Riku said while sounding weird. As if he wasn't in completely control.

"What are you talking about? We've gotta find Kairi!" Sora yelled, trying to reason with his friend.

"Kairi's coming with us! Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again. There's no turning back. But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!" Riku said while holding out his hand.

"You've gone crazy Riku, it doesn't matter if your afraid of the darkness. It's still darkness!" Sora tried to reason with him, but he was to late. Riku was being swallowed by the darkness, with Sora too.

Just as the darkness completely swallows him, he saw a light. His world returned to normal, but he found himself holding a giant key shaped sword. Just like in his dream. It had a gold guard with a long silver, rounded blade. The end had a crown shaped hole and it had a chain at the bottom with three connected circles.

**You wield the mighty KEYBLADE. King of light.**

"That voice?! Keyblade, is that what it's called. No…your name is…**Kingdom Key**. What's this about a king of light? Why do I never get answers?" Sora yelled/questioned.

Sora turned to find more shadow creatures, but to his surprise, he could hit them now! He wasted no time advancing through the creatures, slaying all who came too close. But he turned to see two shadows jumping at him, but he wasn't fast enough to react. He thought that was the end of him.

If it wasn't for a flash of light. Sora opened his eyes to find two knight like creatures had protected him. They were as tall as he was and wore white with gold lining armor. They had glowing blue eyes behind their visors and had a weird symbol on their foreheads. It was a heart that swirled with an X in it.** (Think of a Kingdom Hearts logo with Roxas's X through it.)**

"What are you?" Sora asked, but received no answer. So he and the knights fought threw the waves of enemies. They ushered him into the strange door that now blocked the way into the secret place. He decided to listen to the knights, so while he entered the cave they fought on.

As he entered the room in the back of the cave, he saw her.

"Kairi!" Sora yelled.

"Sora.." Kairi said while sounding extremely tired. She reached out to him just as the door behind her opened and a blast a air came out. Kairi went flying at him. Hen tried to catch her, only for her to disappear as they made contact.

Before Sora could comprehend what just happened, he was sent flying out of the cave. He landed on a little path of land floating in an abyss. Sora knew that was all that was left of his home. He turned around to find something he hoped he would never have to see again. It was the giant creature from before.

Sora summoned his Keyblade and prepared himself for a fight, knowing he had nowhere to go. He charged art the beast, striking his hands when they came into range. The beast didn't seam to notice as it launched orbs of darkness at him. He did his best to dodge the orbs, but a few got in and did damage. The beast then called forth those shadow creatures.

Before Sora could enter a fight with the shadows, he felt a pull. The two knights from before appeared in a flash of light next to him. They fended off the shadows so he could consternate on the big one. After he got a few more hits in, Sora saw the beast swinging his hand towards Sora. He knew he didn't have the strength to block it nor the time to dodge.

But before he was hit, there appeared three more keyblades. They had different shapes and sizes. The first was short. It was mostly blue and reminded Sora of a wand. **(Rainfell) **The next one was the longest. It had a blue handle and a brown blade. **(Earthshaker)** The last was probably the shortest and had a unique appearance. It was mostly black and looked like it was meant to be held backwards. **(Wayward Wind)**

The three new keyblades guarded Sora from the attack. Sora saw the opportunity at he struck. He ran and grabbed the wand looking Keyblade and stabbed it into the beast he followed up by grabbing the long one and delivered a devastating downward attack. He then grabbed the last one in a reverse grip and slashed the giant shadow creature. Jumping back Sora started to run at the beast once again with his Kingdom Key. And with a great yell, stabbed the beast with everything he had.

The beast looked very injured, but before Sora could finish him, it was taken by the dark orb above. The orb acting like a black hole. Sora held on as long as he could, but he couldn't forever.

Then he was also taken by the darkness.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**There, I'm done with the first chapter of my new story. I had a few problems writing this chapter. Mostly due to all the things I added in. I won't say too much here now that I will be posting information about my stories on my profile. I mean, you don't NEED to know all about me, so might as well make some use of it.**

**That's all for now. Piece out.**


	2. Another World!

**Welcome back to my 'King of Light' story everyone! I'm so happy that so many of you liked the first chapter. I have finally got a name for the new faction I entered into my story, but you got to wait to find out what. Now I have yet to figure out how to introduce Sora as the King of Light. I may have Vanitas tell him, or Maleficent do it instead.**

**Like always I leave notes and updates on my profile, so check it out.**

**If you have any questions, comments, concerns, or ideas, leave a comment down below. Now onto the disclaimer.**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any other work I take inspiration from for my story.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Voice**

"_Attack/spell name"_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 2**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sora felt something wet on his cheek. He slowly opened his eyes to see a yellow dog, happily waving its tail.

"What a dream…" Sora slowly fell back to the realm of sleep, only to be once again interrupted. The strange dog jumped onto Sora to wake him.

"This isn't a dream!" Sora said after realizing he wasn't in his bed…or even his world. He got up from the ground to see where he was. "Where am I?"

He saw large buildings and lamps. He guessed he was in some kind of town. The dog that woken Sora up suddenly turned and ran off, as if seeing someone important to him. Sora tried to fallow and left the ally he awoke from. He looked around to see very few people out and about. That might have been due to it being so late out.

Sora could not believe he was in another world, but he wished Riku and Kairi was here to see it with him. After all, this has been their long-time dream. He walked around, trying to find anyone he knew, or to find some clue as to find his friends. After some time, Sora decided to inter a store he found. Maybe someone in there had a clue that could help him.

"Hey there, how can I… Aw, it's only a kid." A blond-haired man running the store said in disappointment.

"I'm not a kid! And the name's Sora!" He did NOT like being called a kid. Even though he technically is one.

"Okay, okay, simmer down. So why the long face, Sora? You lost or something?" The man asked.

"No! Well, maybe. Where are we?" Sora asked.

"So, you are a new comer, huh? You must be from that nearby star that just went out not that long ago. Sorry to tell this to you, Sora, but your world is gone. You're now in Traverse Town. Everyone here lost their world and one way or another, came to live here." The man said.

"So, gramps, this really is another world?" Sora asked.

"Don't call me gramps! The name's Cid! Anyway…I can't help you right now but come back later and ill see what I can find on your friends." Cid said.

Sora was a little cheered up at the news and decided to go and search the city as well to find them. He went into the second district because he searched the whole of the first district. As he entered he saw a man running away from something, only for him to trip and fall. He then saw a shining heart shaped light fly out of the mans chest as he was surrounded in darkness.

The heart disappeared into a ball of darkness and a creepy shadow creature popped out. It wasn't like the ones he saw before. This one was a bit taller and wore some armor. It also had a red crest of a heart with thorns on its chest.

The creature disappeared into darkness, just like the man did. Sora ran forwards to find the man, only to be surrounded by shadows.

"WHAT! You guys are back!" Sora shouted while summing his Keyblade. He looked around and counted 20 shadows, all around him.

He summoned the knights from before to help him in the fight. In two flashes of light, he had his backup. He and the knights took off in different directions to take out the shadows. Sora was able to take out two of them quickly but had to block an attack from the third. He dodged a few more swipes from the shadows and then struck fast with his Keyblade to finish of the shadow.

Sora looked over to see how the knights were doing. He saw one of them being overrun and Sora rushed to help him. Only to be intercepted by three more shadows. Sora, thinking quickly, thought back to his fight with the giant shadow and remembered something he could now do. He held out his arm and with a flash of light another Keyblade appeared.

He willed the large Keyblade to shoot forwards at the shadows surrounding the knight. The Keyblade struck true and a few shadows were slain. Sora finished off the shadows blocking him, and with a look around found the enemy slain. The knights that fought with him vanished, and Sora was left alone.

Sora wondered around the second district till he came across the Gizmo Shop. He entered the building, only to come across dozens of shadows. He quickly summoned his Keyblade and the knights. Without a second to waste, Sora charged the enemy. One by one the shadows fell, but there was still too many of them. Sora summoned Wayward Wind to his left hand and quickly slashed at the enemy, taking three in an instant.

Sora heard a sound and turned just in time to see one of the knights fall and vanish into a ball of light. Sora didn't have time to grieve the loss of his companion for a group of shadows jumped at him. But Sora was filled with rage towards the shadows and summoned all four keyblades and with one in each hand and the other two in the air, he decimated the remaining shadows.

After the fight was done, Sora fell to his knees in exhaustion. Apparently summoning all those Keyblades takes a lot of energy. He made a note in his mind to work up his stamina.

Sora had enough of all the fighting in the second district and headed back to the first district but being slow downed by more shadows. Sora discovered that even though he lost one of the knights, a new one came to take it's place. He wondered if he could summon more but decided to save that little experiment for later.

Sora discovered that the shadows had dropped Munny after they were slain so he set off for the store to buy somethings, only to find the shadows have made it to the first district. After a short fight, he made it to the store just fine.

He bought some potions from a store ran by…three ducks, and a chain of protection from Cid. All in all, he was feeling more confident to fight against the shadows. Sora left the store to make for the second district.

"They'll come at you out of nowhere." Came a voice.

"Who are you!" Sora shouted while summoning Kingdom Key.

"And they'll keep on coming at you. As long as you continue to wield the Keyblade. But why? Why would it choose a kid like you?" The person who spoke was a man in his mid-20's with too many belts and a scare across his face. He had raised hos hand to his face as he asked that to himself.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!" Sora yelled. As he readied his Keyblade.

"Never mind. Now, let's see that Keyblade." The unnamed man said.

"What?! There's no way you're getting this!" Sora said back.

"All right, then have it your way." The man pulled out a large blade that looked like it was fused with a gun and got into a fighting stance.

The mans way of fighting was almost lazy. As if he wasn't taking his seriously. Sora dodged the mans first attack and retaliated quickly. But the man surprised Sora when, after a few hits, he struck Sora faster than he could react then shot a fire ball at him.

Sora was taken off guard at the mans speed and apparent magic. But Sora had a few surprises up his sleeve. Sora ran at the man and while they crossed blades, he summoned the knights to assist him.

"WHAT!?" The scared faced man was taken by surprise at the knights presence. He didn't know what or where they came from, but they seemed to serve the kid.

The two knight circled the man and as one was behind his left and the other in front of his right, they struck. They swung their blades in a way that left the man little in ways out. He jumped high to dodge the swords they carried, but this was just what Sora wanted. Sora was high in the air along with the man. That was when the man got another surprise. Sora summoned Wayward Wind in his left hand.

'TWO!?' the man thought loudly to himself. Not expecting the kid to have two Keyblades.

Sora swung both Keyblades and hit the man and delivered a mighty blow to the man. The unknown man hit the ground with a thud and quickly got up.

"You're not a normal Keyblade chosen, are you?" The man asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but you are tough. But now I will end this!" Sora yelled while summoning Rainfell, Earth Shaker, and Wayward Wind to float around him.

'You have got to be kidding me! FOUR Keyblades!' The scared faced man was getting tired of all these surprises.

Sora charged with the knights and his Keyblades, but before he could get close enough to strike at the man, he felt his energy give out. He lost consciousness before he hit the ground. The extra Keyblades and knights vanishing into light soon after. The man was stunned at what just transpired.

"Hey, you found it. Nice going, Leon." The person who spoke was a girl dressed up as a ninja. She also wore a green shirt and a yellow scarf.

"Still… It looks like things aren't as bad as we thought it was. We might just stand a chance after all." Leon replied. Confusing the girl.

/

Meanwhile, Goofy and Donald were walking down a dark empty ally.

"Gawrsh, there's nobody here. Sure is spooky!" Goofy said with a slight shiver.

"Aw, phooey. I'm not scared." Donald said confidently. That was of course till he felt a hand tap him on his shoulder. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Donald jumped high in the air and landed on the back of Goofy. The two then heard a gentle voice.

"Excuse me. Did the king send you.?" The gentle voice spoke.

Donald and Goofy turned to see who had spoken. The owner of the voice was a woman with brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a pink drees and a large red bow in her hair. Over all, she did not appear threating.

/

"Come on, lazy bum. Wake up." Sora heard a familiar voice speaking to him. He had some trouble waking up but was able to craw his way out of the realm of sleep. He looked up to see who had woken him up. At first he thought she was Kairi, but his vision soon cleared. He did not recognize the strange looking girl in front of him. She looked sort of like…a ninja?

"You okay?" She asked.

"I guess…" Sora mumbled, still not quite awake yet.

"Those creatures that attacked you are after the Keyblade. But it's your heart they really want, because you wield the Keyblade…or more accurately, Keyblades." The girl said.

"Just…wonderful. And who are you exactly?" Sora asked.

"I'm the great ninja Yuffie. I think you might have overdone it, Squall. He still looks kinda out of it." Yuffie said.

Sora looked to see who she was talking to, only to see the man from before standing up from leaning on the wall.

"That's Leon. And it's more like he pushed himself too far." Squa…I mean, Leon said. Sora then saw his Kingdom Key leaning on the same wall as he was.

"The Keyblade…" Sora whispered.

"Yeah, we had to get it away from you to shake off those creatures. It turns out that's how they were tracking you." Yuffie said while walking away all smugly. As if it was her idea.

"It was the only way to conceal your heart from them. But I fear that it wont work for as long as we hope. Still hard to believe what you were able to do back there. What were those knight-like things? And what was up with the extra Keyblades?" Leon asked while picking up and swinging the Keyblade. It soon vanished in a flash of light and reappeared in Sora's hands.

"Okay, first off, I don't know. Second, why don't you start making sense! And thirdly, what's going on here?!" Sora asked/demanded.

/

**(There is going to be a little bit of going back and forth here.)**

In the room next door, Donald and Goofy were talking to the woman in the pink dress from before.

"Okay, you know there are many other worlds out there besides your castle and this town, right?" The woman asked.

"Yeah." Donald answered.

"But they're supposed to be a secret." Goofy said while covering his mouth.

"They've been secret because they've never been connected. Until now. When the Heartless came, everything changed." The woman explained.

/

Back with Sora and the other two.

"The Heartless?" Sora asked.

"The ones who attached you, you remember?" Yuffie said/asked.

"Those without hearts." Leon specified.

"The darkness in people's hearts…that's what attracts them. And there is darkness within every heart." Leon said.

**(You sure about that, Leon?)**

"Hey, have you heard of someone named Ansem?" Yuffie asked.

"Of course not you moron." Leon muttered.

/

"Ansem?" Goofy asked.

"He was studding the Heartless. He recorded all of his findings in a very detailed report." The still unnamed woman answered.

"Gawrsh, uh, can we see it?" Goofy asked. The woman shook her head.

"Its pages are scattered everywhere." She clarified.

"Scattered?!" Donald screamed in his hard to understand voice.

"To many worlds." She said.

**(And Sora and the other two just to happen to go to the exact worlds where they landed. Out of the thousands and thousands of worlds. Real believable)**

"Oh, then maybe the king went to find 'em." Goofy said while Donald nodded.

"Yes, those were my thoughts exactly." The STILL unnamed woman said.

"We've gotta find him quick!" Goofy said.

"WAIT! First, we need that 'key'!" Donald tolled Goofy.

"That's right. The Keyblade." The woman said.

/

"So…this is the key?" Sora asked while holding the Keyblade up high.

"Exactly! Along with the others you apparently have." Yuffie answered.

"The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade. That's why they'll keep coming after you no matter what." Leon said in his steady voice.

"Well. I didn't ask for this. And what are those knight-like creatures then?" Sora questioned.

"The Keyblade chooses its master, and it choose you. And we were hoping you would know what those things were." Yuffie said.

"So tough luck." Leon said while leaning on a door.

"How did all this happen? I…we just wanted to know where me and Kairi were from. Then there was that storm…. Wait a minute! What happened to my home?! My island!? Riku! Kairi!" Sora shouted while standing up.

"You know what? I really don't know." Leon said.

"What's this about finding where you're from?" Yuffie asked.

"Oh, I was found on the beach after a bad storm as a baby years ago. No one knows where I cam from. Then Kairi showed up after a meteor shower with no memories, so we were hoping to find where we came from." Sora explained.

"Oh, that's cool. OH! I also heard the Keyblade can open any lock. Why don't you see if that's true! I found this chest a while ago and can't get it open, can you give it a try?" Yuffie asked while quickly switching the subject. She had the patience and attention span of a child.

"Okay then…I'll give it a shot." Sora said with a sweat-drop.

Sora turned and approached the chest on a table. He taped the Keyblade on the chest to revel…a Elixir. He briefly wondered what an Elixir was. Suddenly, Leon called out.

"Yuffie, lets go join Aerith. She should be there by now with the other visitors." Leon said while turning for the door, only to be interrupted.

"LEON!" Yuffie shouted while pointing.

They all turned to see what she was pointing at. It was the armored Heartless from before. They found him.

"Yuffie, go!" Leon shouted. She ran for the door while Sora and Leon prepare for battle. Yuffie barged threw the door as fast as she could. Ignoring the sound of someone being squashed in the process.

"Yuffie?!" Aerith shouted in surprise as Yuffie ran by. She ran after the fleeing girl.

Meanwhile, with Sora and Leon.

"Sora, let's go!" Leon shouted as he bashed the heartless threw the window and into the ally beyond. Leon jump out after it with Sora soon fallowing.

While that was happening, Goofy had to pry Donald out of the wall do to Yuffie slamming the door open just as he was walking towards it.

/

Seeing the vast amount of heartless, Leon turned to give Sora some orders.

"Don't bother with the small fry. Find the leader!" With that Leon turned to deal with the heartless behind him.

Sora ran towards a group of heartless and summoned the Knights. He and his two loyal Knights charged throw the new Heartless that Sora decided he'll call…Soldiers. Sora swung his Keyblade with all his might, quickly destroying three Heartless.

These new Heartless were proving to be a much harder foe than the Shadows. Sora was taking some minor damage, but he knew it would soon build up and become a big problem if he doesn't drink a potion soon he was proven right when a Soldier got in a luck shot and Sora was felling weak and could barely stand. Luckily for him, he had a few potions from before still in his pack.

Soon Sora was destroying the Heartless left and right. But Sora knew he could not keep this up for ever. He only had two Knights and a few potions. He would not last unless he found and destroy the leader of the Heartless.

Sora left the ally way and entered the second district but could not find the Heartless boss. He ran into more Soldiers and was once again fighting for his life. He charged and summoned Earth Shaker to his left hand. Sora then pulled of a very powerful spin move with both Keyblades. He decided to check out the third district…after he got rid of the remaining Heartless.

Sora was forced to once again witness the destruction of a Knight. Sora didn't think he could ever handle the loss of one of his trusted protectors. Sor swore he will stop the Heartless once and for all, as a way to honor the death of his Knights.

He was able to make his way to the third district and found it to be quiet…too quiet. Sora slowly entered the square in the middle of the district, only to hear an explosion and screams. Sora looked up to see two falling objects…screaming objects. Worse off, they were heading straight towards him. Sora tried to run but it was to late. The falling people crashed into him.

What came after was Sora being pined under a bipedal duck and dog. The three of them were a bit out of it do to the fall and crash, but they all soon recovered.

Donald and Goofy were soon treated to the sight of what they have been looking for all this time.

"The key!" Goofy and Donald shouted with glee.

But before any more could be said, the ground started to shake. The three looked around, trying to find the source of the rumbling. Soon pillars of stone shot up from the ground, blocking their escape. Then several Soldier Heartless arrived all around the three strangers. Sora saw the dog creature bring out a small shield and the duck a wand of some sort. The three of them charged at the surrounding Heartless.

'So, it appears these two creatures know how to fight. I wonder if the duck could teach me some magic after wards.' Sora thought to him self when he got a brief period of time to catch his breath.

Soon the Soldiers were vanquished, and Sora realized he forgot to summon his Knights. He also felt a dark presence nearby.

'That's new. I didn't know I could sense darkness before.' Sora mused.

He felt the presence from above and looked up to see…giant falling armor. The armor bounced upon impact and suddenly pulled itself together. It landed with a heavy thud and a helmet landed where it belonged soon after. Now it was a giant floating armored Heartless with some very sharp claws. Sora felt a little intimidated with the sheer size of the Heartless.

Sora decided a hit and run tactic would be the wise choice in this situation. He summoned his Knights and together all five of them attacked the giant. Donald was shooting of fire balls, Goofy was bashing it with his shield, and Sora and the Knights were slashing at the Heartless's limbs when they saw a opining.

The giant Heartless was spinning his arms in a deadly tornado like attack and sent them flying back. Sora ran in after recovering to strike at the arms of the beast, hoping to limit its attacks. The armored giant was swinging all his limbs about and giving the defenders of light, very little openings to attack.

The giant then separated into three different parts. The arms were swinging about over by Donald, the feet were stomping about near Goofy, and the body and head were twirling around in a buzz-saw tornado. As if tornados weren't scary enough.

After a few hits from the killer tornado, Sora was running out of heath. He was forced to use his last potion, and he knew they had to end this quickly.

The giant Heartless pulled itself back together.

'This isn't good. My Knights are on their last limb, and the other two are looking tired as well. We can't keep this up. There has to be something I can do! ANYTHING I CAN DO!' Sora thought in desperation.

Sora then felt a light from within himself. He drew on the new light and a flash of light appeared next to him. He turned to see a new creature of light, just like his Knights. This one didn't wear armor and instead wore a white and golden version of Robin-Hood's outfit. It wore it's crest on the side of its hart and in his hand was a golden bow.

"Well that's a surprise." Sora said with his normal goofy smile. "Let's see what you can do!"

The new comer readied it's bow, and as he drew the string back, a arrow of light appeared. It released its arrow towards the beast and struck true. Although it didn't appear to do any damage Sora knew it dealt a blow to the giant. Donald and Goofy looked on in awe at Sora's backup.

Now with some covering fire, they were able to recover and reenter the fight. One by one the arms and legs of the armored Heartless were destroyed. Soon all that was left was the chest and head. But at this point Sora was done dealing with this monster. He brought forth as much light as he could and summoned all his Keyblades.

"WHAT! He has FOUR Keyblades!" Donald shouted in an almost unrecognizable voice.

"Looks like we should have been looking for key's. Don't you think so Donald." Goofy asked but was ignored for what happened next.

Sora ran towards the giant with all four Keyblades. And faster than anyone could see, dished-out powerful blows to the head of the giant Heartless. It proved to be all that was needed for once the last blow landed the beast started to shake and then…stop. The head fell of and a heart flew out and what little of the beast was left vanished in a flash of light.

/

Soon after the boss Heartless was defeated, Sora was having a talk with the two bipedal animals. He also learned their names as well.

"So, you were looking for me?" Sora asked. Donald and Goofy just nodded their heads as an answer.

"They, too, have been seeking the wielder of the…Keyblades." Leon said from behind Sora. Yuffie was also there, but all she did was nod her head.

"Hey, why don't you come with us? We can go to other worlds on our vessel." Goofy suggested.

"I wonder if I could find Riku and Kairi…" Sora said quietly.

"Of course." Donald said. Sora instantly looked happier.

"Are you sure?" Goofy whispered to Donald.

"Who knows? But we need him to come with us to help us find the king." Donald whispered back.

"You know I can still hear you, right?" Sora said with a serious face. Donald gave a nervous laugh. Then Leon stepped up.

"Sora, go with them. Especially if you want to find your friends." Leon said.

"Yeah, I guess." Sora said in a depressed tone.

"But you can't come along looking like that. Understand? No frowning. No sad face. Okay?" Donald asked/said. Ironically with a frown himself.

"Yeah, ya gotta look funny, like us!" Goofy said while getting in Donald's face.

"This boat runs on happy faces." Donald said after shoving Goofy out of his face.

"Happy?" Sora said. He then made a very silly happy face that made Donald and Goofy burst into laughter.

"That's one funny face!" Goofy said while still laughing.

"Okay, why not? I'll go with you guys." Sora said.

"Donald Duck." Donald introduced himself while putting one hand forwards.

"Name's Goofy." Goofy said while doing the same.

"I'm Sora." He said while fallowing the example of the others.

"All for one, one for all." Goofy said while they placed their hands onto of each other.

This was going to be a wild ride.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Finally done with this chapter. Sorry it took so long, but my sister was put into the hospital so there was a delay in my writing. **

**Namine, Roxas, and Xion will be in the story, but I won't spoil their roles in the story though. After the extraction of the darkness in Ven, Xehanort learned that a heart can't live when broken. No duh. He found another way to create the unversed. Donald and Goofy will only treat Sora as a king during very serious moments or when they are joking. And as for the master of masters, I can't say much about him due to how little we know about him.**

**Tell me what you thought about my story and don't forget to ask questions. Till next time my wonderful readers.**

**LONG LIVE THE KNIG!**


End file.
